Let Me Entertain You
by Ryutarou Haru
Summary: Naruto is awaken at night. What makes him awake? A hot night begin. A song-fic about Naruto x Sasuke. YAOI WARNING! Smut. Don't read if you hate boyxboy love.


**It's a song-fic... Smut song-fic actually XD**

**I think it's fun to make Sasuke as an Uke because there's an 'Uke' in 'Sasuke'. Mwahahaha...**

**Disclaimer : I own Nothing!**

**I pick the song from ADAM LAMBERT – FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT**

**Enjoy the fic...**

* * *

><p><strong>So hot out of the box, can we pick up the pace?<strong>

**Turn it up, heat it up, I need to be entertained**

**Push the limit, are you with it? Baby don't be afraid**

**Imma hurt you real good baby**

Naruto had been awaken from his sleep by a strange feeling. Something or maybe someone was lying on top of him. He opened his blue sky eyes slowly. He hadn't regained his consciousness yet. He could only see a shadow moving in front of him. When he was fully aware, his eyes widened in shock.

"Sa- Sasuke! What are you doing here?" He gasped in surprise. "And more importantly, why you're sitting on me?"

That raven haired boy only smiled mischievously. When Naruto wanted to push Sasuke from his body, he realized that he couldn't move his hands. They were tied up over his head. He tried to release his hands, but the bond was too tight.

"Release me! Let me go!" Naruto shouted angrily.

Sasuke's hands were trailing on that blonde's chest, and pulled Naruto's shirt out. "No... not yet, Naruto..." He whispered gently on that blonde's ear.

Sasuke was rolling his tongue on Naruto's left nipple while his hand was playing with the other. Naruto tried to hold his moan but he couldn't. A strangled moan escaped from his mouth. The body of that blonde arched. His mind was in bliss.

**Let's go it's my show, baby, do what I say**

**Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display**

**I told you, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed**

**Give it to ya til you're screamin' my name**

"Ahhh... Sasuke... Let me... go..." Naruto pleaded. He hated himself who couldn't resist against this temptation.

Slowly but sure, the lips of that raven haired boy left Naruto's chest and moved down to Naruto's belly. But he didn't stop there. His lips kept moving and stopped right between Naruto's thighs. He was sucking on Naruto's member through the pants. He could feel Naruto's member became hard like him.

"Stop... That's embarrassing..." Naruto panted.

**No escaping when I start**

**Once I'm in I own your heart**

**There's no way to ring the alarm**

**So hold on until it's over**

Sasuke shook his head. "No. I know you like it." He replied. Sasuke resumed what he had done. He unzipped Naruto's pants and threw it somewhere as long as it didn't stand in the way of his goal. Naruto shivered when he felt the cold air was stroking his hard and naked member.

"I... I can't hold this anymore..." Naruto moaned in pleasure. His eyelids were fluttering.

"Yes, you can hold it." Sasuke smirked. "The game hasn't started yet."

Sasuke pulled out his on shirt and tossed it somewhere, joining Naruto's clothes on the floor. That raven haired boy also stripped his pants and underwear, releasing his hard shaft. Now, both of them were naked.

Sasuke rubbed his cock against Naruto's. He moaned in the deep pleasure. It felt like an ecstasy. It blown their mind. He tried to stay in control. He's the master of this game. "Tell me what you want." He said.

**Oh!**

**Do you know what you got into**

**Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do**

**'Cause it's about to get rough for you**

**I'm here for your entertainment**

"Take this off me." Naruto replied.

Sasuke kissed him on the neck, just below his ear. Naruto shivered. "Promise not to run?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded. "I need to be inside you." He pleaded.

He got up, then untied the rope. Sasuke kissed Naruto's hands which now were free. "I'll track down if you do." Sasuke said with intimidating tone.

**Oh!**

**I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet**

**You thought an angel swept you off your feet**

**But I'm about to turn up the heat**

**I'm here for your entertainment**

"I didn't know you're into bondage." Naruto said, mocking him. "Now I know your name stands for..."

"What stands for?" Sasuke asked playfully.

"I think your 'Sas' from Sasuke stands for 'Sadistic'." Naruto answered. He put his fingers on Sasuke lips, telling him to suck it. "So it will be 'Sadistic Uke', maybe?"

Sasuke chuckled. "Maybe you're right..." And he began to suck Naruto's fingers.

**'Sall right, you'll be fine, Baby I'm in control**

**Take the pain, Take the pleasure, I'm the master of both**

**Close your eyes, not your mind, Let me into your soul**

**I'm gonna work it 'til your totally blown**

After he sucked Naruto's finger, Naruto pushed one digit at Sasuke's entrance. The blonde didn't disappoint him. He never had. That pressure, that burning eyes, it felt like raping him. This wasn't punishment, this was erotic ecstasy.

"Naruto... I need more..." Sasuke said. Sasuke did, taking the hard, hot length into his hand, stroking it. He touched Naruto's gently. His fingers gently increased their pressure, then he was stroking him, watching the changes in his face, enjoying the pleasure how he could control Naruto in this way.

"No... I should prepare you well..." Naruto whispered gently. He entered another digit into that tight hole and began scissoring inside him. He stretched that tight wall, preparing Sasuke for something bigger.

**No escaping when I start**

**Once I'm in I own your heart**

**There's no way to ring the alarm**

**So hold on 'til it's over**

Naruto kept the rhythm strong and steady, teasing him, tormenting him. He entered the third digit and moved faster. Every time he brushed a spot inside Sasuke, that raven haired boy cried a strangled moan. "I really want you inside me. Now." Sasuke said.

"I think so." Naruto replied.

Sasuke link his arm around Naruto's neck. He slid to the side, rolling, taking Naruto with him, repositioning them so Naruto was top of him, above Sasuke. Sasuke spread his legs wider and pulled Naruto against him.

Naruto placed his shaft at Sasuke's entrance, rubbing the tip before slowly entering him. Sasuke closed his eyes in pain and dug his nail on the sheet. The pain and the pleasure were mixed together. Naruto pushed deeper as he could, and Sasuke caught his breath again.

**Oh!**

**Do you know what you got into**

**Can you handle what I am about to do**

**'Cause it's about to get rough for you**

**I'm here for your entertainment**

Naruto gave the boy under his body a time to adjust his length before he started to move inside him. He began to move slowly after Sasuke gave him a sign to do it. The pace became faster and faster. Naruto tried his best to hit his member against that sweet spot inside Sasuke.

"Ah... Naruto... Harder... Faster..." Sasuke said, rustling Naruto's hair with his hand.

Naruto didn't mind with his act. Actually, this thing made him turned on for sure. He slid his cock in and out as fast as he could to fulfill Sasuke's need. He kissed the corner of Sasuke's mouth as he continued to pump srtongly in and out of him.

**Oh I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet**

**You thought an angel swept you off your feet**

**But I'm about to turn up the heat**

**I'm here for your entertainment**

Sasuke smiled, and he meet with Naruto's blue eyes, the eyes of the man that he would love with all his heart. He kept his eyes open, looking directly at him at this most intimate moment. "I love you, Naruto." He whispered gently.

Naruto looked at his onyx eyes and smile. Such a divine smile that could make Sasuke melt away. He kissed Sasuke's forehead and said, "I love you too, Sasuke."

**Oh~ Do you like what you see?**

**Oh~ Let me entertain ya 'til you scream**

Both of them felt that they were now on their limit. Naruto tightened his grip on Sasuke's waist. He plunged faster and deeper into him. Not so long after that, Naruto released his seed inside that boy beneath him. Sasuke also did the same. He splurted his semen on Naruto's abdomen and panted heavily.

Naruto pulled out his member from that entrance. Some from his semen leaked out from Sasuke's. He moved his body from Sasuke and laid himself beside Sasuke. They were exhausted. He put his hand under Sasuke's head and pulled him closer to his body.

"What will the villagers think if they found their hokage is having sex with the traitor?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto caressed Sasuke's cheek gently. "I don't know. Maybe they will separate us."

**Oh!**

**Do you know what you got into**

**Can you handle what I am about to do**

**'Cause it's about to get rough for you**

**I'm here for your entertainment**

"I don't want to!" Sasuke shook his head. His body trembled in fear of not having Naruto beside him.

Naruto kept silent for a moment, thinking. And then, he smirked, "If you don't want to, why we don't runaway together to the place that no one else can't find us?"

"And I can entertain you every time that I want to." Sasuke smirked.

**Oh!**

**I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet**

**You thought an angel swept you off your feet**

**But I'm about to turn up the heat**

**I'm here for your entertainment**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**I couldn't believe I make Naruto as a traitor too! **

**Well, it's sad for me because Sasuke isn't dead...**

**I'd prefer to see Sasuke's death *killed by Sasuke's fangirl***

**Sorry for my bad grammar T.T I take all compliment and flame~**

**Anyway, R&R please...**


End file.
